Talk to us We can help
by DancingQueen11
Summary: Winston and Violet have liked each other for a long time. But what happens when Violet's secret has her slowly drift away from him and her friends. WinstonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Romance in the Air

Characters:

Violet Lee: A competitive Swimmer. Very calm and wants to get through Degrassi drama-free.

Mylee Rose: Violet's best friend. Wannabe singer and boy crazy.

Winston "Chewy" Chu: Smart and Sarcastic wingman. Best friends with Miles Hollingsworth III.

Miles Hollingsworth: Rich bad boy. Player with a nice side.

Plot: Winston and Violet have liked each other for a long time. But what happens when Violet's secret has her slowly drift away from him and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but my characters and idea

Violet walks into Degrassi and goes to her locker. Winston goes and sneaks up on her.

"Boo!" Winston yells. Violet turns around and smiles at him.

"Yah, what was that for?" Violet asked. Winston laughed.

"You don't seem in a good mood. So that was for you," Winston explained. Violet shook her head and hit him on the shoulder gently. Violet shut her locker and walks to her first class. Winston walked with her. They waved bye and went to their classes. Violet sat down next to Mylee and Carly. They stared at her waiting for her to talk.

"What?" Violet asked. Mylee and Carly looked at each other then looked back at her.

"So are you and Chewy dating?" They asked. Violet rolled her eyes at her friends.

"We are just friends. That's it," Violet said.

"Sure whatever," Carly smirked. Violet sighed. They stayed quiet for the rest of the class period.

After walking Violet to class Winston went to his. He sat by Miles, Maya, Tristan, and Zoe. Miles nudged him.

"So did you tell her?" Miles asked. Winston chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope and I don't plan too," Winston said.

"Why not, if you don't then I will," Miles smirked. Winston looked at his best friend in surprise.

"Really," Winston asked.

"I'm just messing with you, but ask her already. You've been crushing on her since the first day of school. It's almost winter break and she is going back to California for break isn't she? There a lot of cute and hot guys over there," Miles explained.

"Why don't you go and date them. Besides she isn't interest in guys like that," Winston shrugged.

"Whatever. All girls are like that," Miles said while shook his head. Winston continued class thinking about if he should ask her.

Violet walked out of her class and went to lunch. Her friends were sitting down at their table. She sat down with her lunch and starting eating. She spots Miles and Winston walking in and waves at them. They walk over to them and sit down.

"Hey Violet, are you busy after school?" Winston asks. Violet nodded.

"Yep, swim practice until 7:00," Violet said looking at him.

"Ohh never mind then," Winston said.

"What did you have in mind?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. Maybe hang out at the park," Winston explained. Violet thought for a bit.

"Well, you can come watch me swim. I can stop early if I have someone with me," Violet suggested. Winston thought about it.

"No. I know how much you want to win your competition in a few weeks. You need to practice," Winston refused. Violet nodded and continues eating. Miles pulled Winston off to the side.

"What is wrong with you? Violet just asked if you wanted to see her swim. A chance for you to see her in a swimming suit," Miles said. Winston rolled his eyes

"Well, I think her winning the competition is wayyy more important than my unlucky love life," Winston explained. He went back to the table and finished his food.

After lunch they all headed to their next class. Walking into their Science class all of them sat down in their seats. The teacher came in announcing that will have a science project due in two weeks. She told who was with whom.

"Winston and Violet will work together," She said looking at them. They nodded then looked at each other. Mylee hit Violet in the arm and smiled. Violet look at her best friend surprised.

"Ooo you and Winston are paired up. It has to be fate," Mylee smiled.

"Whatever. Now go," Violet said pointing to Mylee partner. Mylee gets up and waves as she leaves. Winston comes up to her and sits down with her.

"Hey," Winston says.

"Hi," Violet smiles. The teacher gives them their topic.

"The heart. Nice," Winston said while holding the instructions

"Let's get started," Violet says getting up. They start working and basically get the research done.

The bell rings signaling the end of the day. Violet gets home and starts to get ready for swim practice. She notices a note that her parents left.

_Hey Violet, your dad and I are at work right now. Something came up and we won't be back until later, and your brothers and sleeping over at their friend's house. Food is in the refrigerator, just warm it up. Oh don't forget about swim practice._

_ Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Violet shook her head and opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. She walked into her room for a little rest before going to swim practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet woke up just in time. It was an hour before she had to go. She got up and gathered her things. She left her house and walked to the pool. Like usual people she practiced with where already there. It was her first time she had a guy coach and was a little uncomfortable with his staring at her whenever she got out of the pool.

She changed and got into the pool. For about two-three hours she practiced. After she got out the pool went into the girl's shower room and started to take a shower. All of a sudden she heard the door open and close. She stopped the shower and walked around to see who it was. She spotted him and stopped walking. Violet noticed that she was the only one in the room and got a little scared. He smirked and started to walk over to her. He got to Violet and put his hand on her back. Violet tensed up and tried to push away from him.

"Don't be scared. I'll be gentle," He said softly. Her eyes widen. She recognized the voice. It was her coach.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked while trying to push away. He held on to her harder and started to feel her thigh. Violet started freaking out and starting hitting him. He pulled her down to the ground and pushed her swimsuit strap down her shoulder. He started kissing her shoulder and down her arm. Violet started kicking and screaming.

"Help please someone help!" Violet screamed. Her coach put his hand over her mouth while she screamed. As she was kicking she hit the place where the sun doesn't shine. She took the chance and started running, but her coach recovered quick and caught her. He spun her and started kissing her neck. Violet began to cry and again tried to get away.

"Please stop!" She screamed again. Everything she tried. Kicking, hitting, and screaming but nothing worked.

Sorry it's short


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident at the pool Violet has become quieter and more distant to her friends. During Science class she and Winston were doing their project.

"So can you hang out after school today?" Winston asked. Violet shook her head.

"Sorry I'm busy," Violet answered quietly. The bell rang; she grabbed her things and left as fast as she could, leaving Mylee and Winston behind.

"What's wrong with Violet?" Winston asked Mylee.

"I don't know. She won't talk anymore," Mylee answered. Their friends came up behind them and ask why Violet was ignoring them.

"We have no idea," They answered. While walking to lunch they spotted one of Violet's brothers.

"Jayden!" Carly yelled. He turned around and waved.

"What up guys, how come Violet isn't with you?" He asked.

"She's been ignoring us the whole day. We were wondering if you knew anything that happened to her," Winston questioned.

"Well, she came home late last night and got yelled at by our parents, which rarely happens. Maybe that has to do with her not talking," Jayden explained.

"Thanks, umm do you know where she is?" Mylee asked. Jayden pointed towards the caf. They waved good bye and headed for the caf. When they got there they saw Violet sitting on the stairs while listening to music. Mylee and Winston walked up to her and pulled out her earbuds. She looked up at them. She didn't feel like talking so she got up and started walking. Winston grabbed her wrist while Mylee held on to her shoulder. They felt Violet tense up and start shaking.

"Vi, please talk to us," Mylee pleaded. Violet didn't answer

"Violet, we know what happened," Winston said. Violet tensed up even more and turned around. She had tears in her eyes.

"Just let me go," Violet said looking away. Mylee nodded and let go of her shoulder. Winston released his grip. Violet walked down the stairs past, Carly and her other friends, and out of the caf. The rest of the day Violet skipped school and was at home in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend was here which meant that Violet had to go the pool for practice. No matter how many times she begged her parent for her not to go, they still forced her to go. She arrived at the pool to see her coach watching the other swimmers. He saw her and smiled. Violet knew she couldn't run back to her. She walked into the building and entered the girls' change room. She pulled out her phone and called Mylee.

"Mylee?" Violet asked

"Yea, is something wrong?" Mylee questioned through the phone.

"Umm can you come to the pool?" Violet asked.

"Yea, ok I'll be there soon," Mylee answered. Violet hung up the phone and sighed. She got into her swimsuit and headed to the pool. She opened the door to see her coach standing there. He had a creepy smile on his face and checked out Violet. She ran past him and got to the pool.

"_He won't do anything with all these people here_," Violet thought. She entered the pool and started her laps. After her second lap she saw Mylee sitting there on the bench. Violet got out and wrapped her towel around her.

"Hey, umm thanks for coming," Violet smiled.

"No problem, so why did you call me?" Mylee asked.

"About the other day, do you and Winston really know why I am so quiet?"

"Yea, we do. Your parents yelled at you because we came home late," Mylee explained. Violet eyes widen realizing that they didn't know the reason.

"That's it, sorry for being soo y'know," Violet smiled.

"Its ok,' Mylee patted her shoulder. They hugged and Violet sighed in relief. After practice Violet tried her best to leave before everyone else.

"Meet you outside ok?" Mylee said. Violet nodded. She got her bag out of her locker and closed it.

"Hello Violet," Her coach said. Violet jumped and started walking away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Let me go," Violet said struggling to get out.

"Since you friend left maybe we could-," He was cut off when Violet slapped him. He let go and Violet turned around to run. He caught and pushed her against the lockers.

"Never do that again!" He threatened. Violet pushed him away and ran outside. She and Mylee walked home.

"So what took you so long?"

"Huh ohh umm I couldn't get my locker open," Violet lied. Mylee didn't buy it but let it slide. Once both of them got home Violet went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

At school Winston waited for Violet and Mylee with Miles. Miles got a text from Mylee that they will be a little late.

"Mylee just texted that they will be late," Miles said to Winston. He nodded and headed for class.

"She also texted me that the reason Violet is so quiet isn't because of her parents yelling at her," Winston added. Miles looked at him with a confused face.

"If that isn't it, then what is it?" Miles asked. Winston shrugged. They saw Carly walking down the hall while looking at her phone.

"Carly!" They called. She looked at them and smiled. She walked up to them,

"Hey guys," She beamed.

"Hey um do you know the reason why Violet's been so quiet?" Miles asked. Carly smiled disappeared and shook her head.

"Nope, but I think Mylee does. She just texted me that Violet parents aren't the problem," Carly said. Miles and Winston looked at each other then back at Carly.

"She texted us the same thing," Winston said. Carly shrugged and walked into her class while the bell rang. Miles and Winston enter their class. As they did both of them heard Mylee and Violet running to their first class.

After class they met up at Violet's locker. Violet was already there putting her books into her locker and getting her science book.

"Hey Violet," Winston softly said putting his hand on her shoulder. Violet jumped and turned around. When she saw Winston all she did was smile.

"Sorry you scared me," Violet said looking down at the ground.

"It's ok. Soo umm wanna come over and work on the project at my house?" Winston asked. Violet sighed and nodded.

"Sure Chewy, I would love to," She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

After school Violet and Winston went to his house. On the way there they ran into Violet's coach. She tried to hide her face so that he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Hey Violet," He said.

"Damn it," She whispered. She covered her face and looked at him with no expression "Hi,"

"Hey so how have you been?" He asked.

"Good, but I gotta go. See ya," Violet said while grabbing Winston wrist and walking away.

"Vi, who was that?" Winston asked.

"No one important," She mumbled. They arrived at Winston's house. He opened the door and found his mom sitting in the living room watching TV

"Hello, mom," Winston said. Violet quietly followed behind him.

"Hello, who's this?" His mom asked. Winston looked behind him.

"This is my friend Violet," He introduced Violet to his mom. "Vi, let's go up my room," Violet nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Chu," Violet smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Violet," Mrs. Chu nodded. She stopped Winston and asks for "help".

"So this is the Violet you keep talking about," She smiled. Winston nodded while getting snacks for them. "Are you going to ask her out?" Winston looked at his mom.

"What, no. Besides she has a lot of things on her mind. I wouldn't want to be a bother," Winston explained. He closed the cupboard door and went upstairs. When he got to his room he found Violet sitting on his bed on her phone.

"Is that Mylee?" He asked putting the snack on the table. Violet looked up from her and put it in her pocket.

"Umm nope," Violet said. Winston took a seat next to her.

"Carly?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"And no it's not Miles either," Violet looked at him,

"Read my mind. Wow," Winston joked. Violet smiled a bit. She took out her book and started taking down notes.

"So after the research they want us to build or find a scale model?" Winston asked.

"Yep, that won't be hard," Violet assured. Winston looked at her.

"Won't be hard? Where are we going to find scale model of a heart?" He asked.

"Calm down, my dad's a doctor. He has a bunch at home. I can bring one in," Violet said. Winston nodded. Violet stood up and stretched. Winston noticed her wrist was bruised.

"Is your wrist ok?

"Huh, ohh yea it is," Violet nodded. Winston raised his eyebrows and said "Ok" The rest of the time was quiet and awkward. Around 6:30 Violet's phone rang. She looked at it; it was her brother Jayden calling her.

"Hello?" Violet said.

"Hey, mom wants you home. She knows you skipped swim practice," Jayden said. Violet rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Ok whatever," Violet frowned. She hung up and started to pack up.

"My mom wants me home," Violet pouted.

"Sounds like you don't want to go," Winston teased. Violet looked up at him and nodded.

"I don't, but I should the good daughter and go home," Violet sighed again.

"Hey, I'll walk you home," Winston suggested. Violet nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that," Violet smiled. They left Winston's room and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to walk Violet home. I'll be back before dinner," Winston said.

"Ohh ok, bye Violet it was nice meeting you," Mrs. Chu waved.

"It was nice meeting you too," Violet waved back. They left the house and started to walk towards Violet's house.

"Thanks again for walking me home. Sadly I live only like a block away," Violet said while looking up at the sky. It was dark and cold. The only light shining on them was the moonlight.

"No problem, anything for a friend," Winston nudged. Violet smiled sadly and nodded. They reached Violet house faster than they thought.

"See you tomorrow," Violet waved.

"See ya," Winston nodded. He waited until she went inside to leave. He put his hands into his jean pockets and walked away.

Violet walked into the living where her mom was sitting there on the couch watching TV. She looked over at Violet and sighed.

"Violet, why did you skip swim practice?" She asked.

"I went over to a friend's house to work on a project," Violet answered.

"With Mylee? Carly?" Her mom questioned.

"No you don't know him," Violet quietly answered.

"Look, you know that I need to know them for you to go over to their houses. Anyway back to what we were talking about. You can't skip swim practice, you know that. From now on you have to go to swim practice every day and your coach will tell me if you went or not," Her mom lectured.

"Mom, I don't want to, I can't stand it there," Violet yelled.

"You're only saying that, you don't mean it,"

"I do mean it. Mom I really can't go back," Violet pleaded.

"I don't care. You are going there whether you like it or not," Her mom said. Violet looked at her mom with teary eyes. She grabbed her backpack and ran up to her room, slamming her door and locking it. Violet sat on her bed hugging her pillow and crying. She soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Violet woke up and headed for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Turning on the sink she washed her face. After getting ready she got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Instead of sitting and eating what her mom made. She grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door.

"Violet, you're not going to eat with us?" Her dad asked. She didn't answer and all they hear was a door slamming.

"What's wrong with her?" Mason asked with his mouth filled with food.

Violet reached school early and sat on the seat until other students started to come. She got up, went to her locker then walked to her first class. Mylee and Carly walked in and sat next her.

"So how the "date"?" Carly asked.

"Good," Violet answered plainly. Even with that little answer they noticed something wrong with Violet.

Violet's phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at it. A text message came. She opened it,

The text message said:

_Violet, I missed you yesterday. I don't like that you were with that boy. Your mom told me that you will be at practice for sure. I can't wait to see you again. ;) Your coach._

Violet sighed and put her phone away. The rest of the class period she didn't talk to anyway one or gave one word answers. Science came and she didn't talk at all. She sat down in her seat, took out her phone and looked at the text message. Winston came in and sat down in his seat next to her.

"Is that the person you were texting last night," Winston smiled. Violet jumped and looked up at him. She put her phone in her pocket and shook her head. Without saying anything she smiled and started reading from her textbook. Winston's eyebrows raised as she ignored him. He got up and walked over to Mylee and Miles.

"Hey, umm Violet still isn't talking to anyone," Winston said pointing to Violet. "Still haven't found out why?. They shook their head.

"Huh since she said yes to you yesterday I thought she was going back to be herself," Miles said.

"Well she isn't. What happen?" Mylee asked.

"On the way to my house we ran into her coach. She didn't seem to be happy to see him," Winston explained.

"Vi has been complaining that her coach is a guy and that she isn't comfortable with him staring at her," Mylee said. The teacher came in telling everyone to sit next to their partner. Winston went over to Violet and sat down. The teacher explained the presentations for tomorrow and who will go first. After she was done everyone went started to finish up everything.

"Hey Vi, umm are you ok?" He asked. Violet nodded. She turned around to get something. She pulled out the scale model of the heart.

Time skip: Lunch Time

The bell rang signaling everyone that it's lunch time. Violet was the first one out the door. Carly, Mylee, Winston, and Miles met in the zen garden.

"So how are we going to get Vi to tell us what happened?" Mylee asked.

"Doesn't she have swim practice today? Let's follow her," Carly exclaimed. Miles and Winston gave her and look. "What?"

"She has a point. Violet is never going to tell us why she's ignoring us," Mylee agreed.

"I guess so. So what time does she go?" Winston asked

"Around 5," Carly answered.

After school Violet left and went home. Her mom came home early from work to drive her there.

"Mom I really can't go back. Please can I just stayed home," Violet pleaded.

"No, you are going unless you have a good reason to skip," Her mom said. Violet stood there and shook her head. Her mom grabbed Violet's things and her keys. "Go get ready and I'll wait in the car, and you better come out," . Violet rolled her eyes and went to her room. She grabbed her bag and phone. Her exited her house stepped into the car. They drove to the swimming pool in silence.


End file.
